


Under-appreciated Performance

by TheSoulsDepths



Series: Rendere alcuni baccano! [1]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To everyone else Chane is silent but not too Claire. He hears her voice loud and clear. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under-appreciated Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Under-appreciated Performance  
> Drabble  
> Original Work: Baccano! (Light Novel Series and Anime)  
> Rating: For all Audiences  
> Genre: Romance  
> Pairing: Claire Stanfield x Chane LaForet  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

For some reason, people couldn’t seem to understand Chane. This was utterly perplexing for Claire - but then again, from his position at the centre of the world he supposed that everything might appear somewhat skewed. 

But to him Chane was an open book. Meaning was communicated through every graceful movement, from each slight tilt of her head and the hesitant affection conveyed by her beautiful dark eyes. 

Chane's mere existence in his world was like listening to music that resonated with his soul. Apparently, it was music that only he could here. When others spoke about her lack of a voice, it made no sense - she spoke all the time, softly but with purpose - through each and every action. The guarded expression she held whenever her father was mentioned, the concern in the way she held her glinting knives when her friends were threatened, the gentle curve of an unconscious smile whenever she looked up at him. 

Claire was known for his theatrics, he was a performer through and through, and why not? The entire universe was his stage after all. 

Yet, Chane was happy to fade into the background and observe from behind the curtains, so that she could be spring into action whenever those that she cared about were in danger. However, when she did put on a show, it was for him alone. A private performance, that he was sure others would be able to hear, if only they understood her like he did. Whenever he looked at her, he felt a spotlight shine down so that she was centre-stage in his line of sight. If he had roses he would shower her with them in appreciation, for her unique art. 

Actually, that might not be such a bad idea, perhaps next him he saw her he would gift her with some. The silent song of her appreciation and gentle wonder, at receiving gifts from him hadn’t changed, since he first gave her the white dress she wore so well. The idea of it brought a grin to his face, running a hand through his vibrant red hair, he deftly spun around towards the nearest flower shop. 

For even if no one else could appreciate her melody, Claire would make certain that she received the applause she deserved. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
